Lesnar Got Run Over by a Reindeer
by BubblyShell22
Summary: While walking home from Paul Heyman's house, Brock Lesnar is run over by a reindeer. What will become of his title reign in the face of this horrible event?


Lesnar Got Run Over by a Reindeer

A/N: Hey, everyone! Shell is here with yet another wrestling story to get you guys in the holiday mood. I thought of this plot bunny as I was drifting off to sleep on Tuesday after watching the Pretty Little Liars and Chasing Life Christmas specials. I was thinking of the song "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" and thought of this story right off the bat. So now I'm posting it for your reading pleasure. I hope that you enjoy what I have in store for this one-shot.

Disclaimer: Brock Lesnar and anyone else associated with WWE are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more.

Summary: While walking home from Paul Heyman's house, Brock Lesnar is run over by a reindeer. What will become of his title reign in the face of this horrible event?

Brock Lesnar smiled as he opened the gift Paul Heyman presented him. Since Paul was the reason he was in WWE, Brock always made it a point to spend Christmas Eve with him since he felt he owed Paul for his career and everything that had happened. This year had been awesome what with him defeating Undertaker's Streak and beating John Cena to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He knew the fans were mad that he hadn't defended the titles at two Pay-Per-View events, but he didn't care. Why should he cater to them? He should be allowed to wrestle whenever he wants to and nothing more. As long as he stayed away, he could keep the title as long as he wanted to, and that was going to be his plan. No one was going to take the title away from him.

"Do you like it, Brock?" Paul asked.

Brock smiled as he took in the shirt Paul had given him. It was a sweater that was guaranteed to keep him warm. "I love it, Paul," he said. "And how do you like your gift?"

"The watch is great, Brock," Paul replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Paul," said Brock. Then he looked at the clock. "Well, I better get going. It's getting late, and I heard there might be a snowstorm soon."

"Good idea, Brock," said Paul. "I'll call you later and we can discuss a strategy for your next match."

Brock nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "See you later, Paul."

"Have a safe trip home, Brock," Paul called after him.

Brock smiled and left Paul's house. It was definitely cold out, but Brock didn't seem to mind. He had a good jacket that kept him warm, and he was thankful for it now. Brock wasn't the type to really be into the whole season thing, but he really did like winter nights the best because they seemed so peaceful to him. He wondered how his fellow WWE Superstars were celebrating Christmas and wondering which of them he'd have to face next. He knew John Cena was the number one contender for his title, and Brock really didn't want to face Cena again since he'd already beaten him. What was the point? Then again, Seth Rollins was the Money in the Bank winner, so he was fair game as well. Yes, it would be interesting to beat Rollins for the title. Brock secretly hoped it would be him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he really wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, he heard was sounded like hooves coming toward him. It sounded like they were coming from the right, and Brock wondered if it was just a deer who was wandering around at this time of night. The noise got louder, and before Brock could do anything, something slammed into him, causing him to be knocked to the ground. Brock groaned, but before he could get up, he felt something running over his back. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

22222

The WWE superstars were gathered together at WWE Headquarters. Vince had called this emergency meeting a few days after Christmas. Normally the Superstars didn't have to wrestle that much except for RAW and SmackDown before having some time off for the holidays. This had to be urgent, though nobody could figure out what it was all about.

Vince came into the room, a solemn look on his face. "I have called you here today because something terrible has happened," he began. "On Christmas Eve at approximately 9:30pm, Brock Lesnar was walking home from Paul Heyman's house. He was found unconscious on the road."

The superstars looked at each other in horror. Many of them weren't happy about Brock being champion, but none of them wished ill upon him no matter how much they despised him.

"So what happened?" John Cena asked.

"According to police, it appears that Brock Lesnar was run over by a reindeer," Vince replied.

This statement caused all of the superstars present to laugh out loud.

"Oh, good one, Vince," John chortled. "Seriously, what really happened to Brock?"

"That's what happened to him," Vince replied. "He got run over by a reindeer. I have pictures to prove it." He pulled out some photographs and passed them around. One showed hoof prints on Brock's back and a lump on the back of his head. He looked like he was out cold.

John whistled. "Damn!" he whispered. "That's gotta be rough. Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll survive, but he'll probably be out of action for quite some time. That's one of the reasons I called you here today. We have to do something about the title since Brock won't be able to defend it."

"Well, since I'm the Money in the Bank winner, I think I should have the title because I'm just so awesome," Seth Rollins declared.

"Hey, I'm the Awesome One here!" The Miz snapped.

"Oh, please, you haven't even been champion," Rollins scoffed.

"Look, I'm the number one contender," John added. "If Brock wasn't injured, I'd probably be facing him anyway."

"You don't deserve that title, Cena!" Rollins barked.

"I'm not sayin' I want to take it right away," John replied. "I was thinking that maybe we could have some sort of battle royal to determine who the holder will be. Then I'll face them at the Royal Rumble."

"Excellent idea, John," Vince said. "Then that's what we'll do. Monday night on RAW, we'll have a battle royal to determine who will be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Meeting adjourned."

Dolph Ziggler came up to John and smiled. "That was a good idea you had, John," he commented. "I'm glad you came up with it."

"No problem," John said. "Just be sure you win it so I don't have to deal with Rollins and his gloating."

Dolph laughed. "Oh, you know I'll be the one to win it," he said. "Just remember that it won't be a clean fight if we do clash for it."

"I'd expect nothing less," John said.

22222

Brock opened his eyes and winced. His head was throbbing, and he wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was walking home from Paul's house.

Suddenly, Paul was at his side. "Brock, thank God you're awake!" he cried. "I was so worried about you."

"What happened to me, Paul?" Brock asked.

"You were run over by a reindeer," Paul answered.

"Is that what happened? Why would a reindeer run me over?"

"It was probably a disgruntled fan in a former life," Paul joked.

"Yeah, that's true," Brock said. "The fans do hate me. So what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, you'll have to take your time recovering from this," Paul said. "I just got a call from Vince McMahon asking about you. He said he called a meeting of the WWE superstars and has decided to have a battle royal this Monday on RAW to determine who will be the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Brock gasped. "What? But how can that be? I'm the title holder."

"Vince doesn't think you'll recover in enough time to defend the title at the Royal Rumble. You've already missed two other Pay-Per-Views, and that was all you were allowed to miss. The Royal Rumble is one of the biggest ones, and Vince wants the title defended there."

"So did Vince come up with the battle royal idea himself?"

"No it was John Cena who did," Paul answered.

Brock growled. "It figures Cena would think of something stupid like that," he muttered. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. But I promise you, Paul, that when I do recover, I WILL get my title back."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Brock, because you are a fighting champion," Paul replied.

22222

Monday Night RAW was packed as everyone gathered to witness the battle royal to determine who would win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. So far, the match was going great as superstars were eliminated one by one. Soon there were only four wrestlers left in the ring: Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, The Miz, and John Cena. All four wrestlers eyed each other before going in for the kill. Ambrose went for Ziggler and tried to do Dirty Deeds, but Dolph blocked it and gave him a Zig Zag for his troubles before tossing him out of the ring. The Miz was in a war with Cena, but Cena fought on and gave Miz an Attitude Adjustment. He and Dolph smiled at each other and threw Miz out of the ring. Now it was just down to Ziggler and Cena. Both wrestlers stared each other down before Cena attempted a clothesline on Dolph. Ziggler ducked under it and grabbed Cena's legs, tossing him out of the ring before John could do anything.

"Oh my God!' Michael Cole screamed. "Ziggler's done it! Ziggler is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

"That wasn't very fair," JBL complained.

"Well, I'm happy for Dolph," Jerry "The King" Lawler added. "He deserves it."

"Your winner and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Dolph had tears in his eyes as he clutched the title in his hands. All of his hard work had paid off and now he had achieved his lifelong dream. John Cena came in and hugged Dolph, congratulating him on the win. More wrestlers streamed into the ring to congratulate the new champion. Dolph knew he would never forget this night.

In his hospital room, Brock Lesnar watched as Dolph Ziggler won the title. He smiled, thinking that Dolph would be easy to beat. After all, he was pretty puny, and it wouldn't be much of a challenge for Brock to beat him.

"You've got this in the bag, Brock," Paul proclaimed. "That little punk better celebrate his victory while he can because soon he'll have to face The Beast Incarnate Brrrock Lesnar!"

But as it turned out, that wasn't meant to be. Dolph held the title and beat Cena at the Royal Rumble, but then Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and stole the title from Dolph. Roman Reigns won the Royal Rumble and faced Rollins at Wrestlemania where he stole the title from his former Shield teammate. Lesnar came back and tried to beat Reigns, but he lost because Reigns was just better than him. Feeling bad that he no longer was champion, Brock left WWE and went to UFC where he felt he was more appreciated, and WWE never saw Brock Lesnar again. Merry Christmas!

The End

A/N: So what did you think? I just had to put this down as I thought it would be hilarious considering I'm not the biggest fan of Brock Lesnar and feel he really isn't representing the company properly as a champion. I really hope he loses it soon and we can get someone in there who will treat the title with respect and defend it once a month as it should be defended. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
